


Wanting to be 'Needed'

by Cupid_Arrow



Series: The Wanting [1]
Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Evil, Hypnosis, Love, Magic Books, Multi, mindcontrol, mindcrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupid_Arrow/pseuds/Cupid_Arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the powers he recieved from the great brothers a mapmaker travels to MndCrack,where he found two people who he could actually love, and colove him in return. Then everything changed and they both turned away from him so Vechs, in his heart broken state travels to the forbidden fortress to gain power. Power to make them love him again. Power to make sure no one will ever leave him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaper1: How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> HI, Im new to this. Jk, but I came up with this after reading storie about the Mindcrack server and well I let the imagination take over.

While dodging the fire blasts of the blazes and the swinging golden swords of the zombie pigman he somehow managed to agro during his adventure to the forbidden fortress. The only way to gain power, he thought, the only way for him to have both his loved one love him again, the only way to make sure they dont leave again. Normally the mapmaker would think through his problems before ting rashly, but today had been an horrible. First, Zisteau chose his love of building and redstone over him. Then BTC just up and avoided him all day. Yet, confused by the sudden act he went to talk to him to corner him and make him spill the beans. That was his first mistake. When he did, he found out the reason, but he didn't like it in fact he might have been heart broken, if the sight didn't harden his heart. So apparently BTC didn't love him he was just using him to get back at him for showing him up in the latest Map Maker Games (A/N: I know this is not really a thing. It should be though). This is why now he stands at the base of the alter holding the geat book that will grant him the power he needs to bring everything exactly the way he wants it.

"Vechs, I have seen what was troubling you through your memories." the book spoke in a deep voice anyone would reconize. "You come for the power to change it all, did you not?" the voice spoke as the book started to glow a greenish glow, just bright enough for him to squint to look at it.

"Yes, I mean, I wish for power. And I offer anything in return." The mapmaker said whispering the ending hoping the voice didn't catch on but it did.

"Will you offer me your soul?. While you do have the power to control mobs, I do think it would make you better if you had no remorse watching them die over and over again." The voice spoke making the book glow brighter with every word.

"My soul, yes of course. I think that is approptiate. But may I ask you why would you help me?" Timidly Vechs asked.

"My dear boy," the book said as a shadow appeared and patted his head. Suprisingly it was more calming then worring "I have seen love, lost, pain, I have witnessed it all and it always drove people to breaking points. You are different, instead of staying home and crying in a ball you have come out to do something about it. Although I have not met Herobrine, nor have I met Notch, becuase as a cursed book I can onlystay here, I know that they wouldn't have given you those powers or your abililty to think up every thing you have to let it go to waste and rot. I would never wish that upon a son of the two brothers." The calmness in the voice seamed to make Vechs more relaxed like he was at home here. "Now are you ready?" at last the voice asked. Gulping the map maker nodded. He heard a faint yell in the distance, the voice sounded familiar but he couldn't make it out. That's when everything went dark.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The two former lovers of the now sleeping mapmaker are now currently sitting in each corner of the small room watching his chest go up and down waiting for the moment it stops and their guilt rises. 

"How could we hurt him?" asked BTC pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them tightly. 

"I don't know what happened before we got here, but it looks like he'll never wake up." Zisteau cried "He's my best friend, even though I can't love him I still don't want him to die. What where we thinking leading him on like this. I feel horrible." he claimed sinking deeper into his corner.

"You shouldn't have ditched him, HA! and for a day of making some lousy red-stone contraction." BTC snarled.  In furry the pigman grabbed the closet rock and chucked it at the other man. 

"Your blaming me for this. You never loved him at all you just led him on to prove a point. It's most likely your fault he could die at any moment." The pigman knew that he was also to blame but if someone is going to be to blame for the mapmakers death, he wasn't going to be the only one in that ship. 

"You are both to blame for the child's broken heart." came a sudden voice. Suddenly the book that was once sitting upon the alter rose and started to glowing. "The pain and the betrayal I sensed when he arrived. I gave him what he asked for and in return he gave me what I needed. Do not worry though the boy shall awaken, in the mean time I shall leave you be. Maybe you could think about what you have done." and with that the book lowered itself back atop the alter and the glowing stopped. Without the book talking to them they were indeed left to their thoughts, how could they do this to him he just needed someone to care for him and they abandoned him. 

When the mapmaker did awake however they didn't notice it until an evil laugh rang out through the fortress. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" asked the now grinning Vechs. He stepping towards both men and knelt down to face them. "What are you guys doing here?" the coldness in his voice made both guys shiver and look away briefly before something made them look back at him. Neither could talk, nor move it was like they were frozen in place. "Why would you come here when it's clear to see that you don't care about me." he wondered standing back up and pacing the room. Suddenly it was like they could move and speak again and when Zisteau coughed they knew what ever had been controlling them had stopped.

"We do care about you, we just can't" BTC trailed off looking ashamed. 

"What, Love me?" he laughed and suddenly that force was back keeping them from speaking, from moving, from thinking. "Yes, I know that now unless forced to you could never love me. Which is why I came here." Vechs said gesturing around the room "for power you could never imagine, now I can control you, both of you. And I will never have to worry about either of you betraying me." suddenly he whispered in a voice low enough that they almost missed it "again."

Against their will they rose to their feet and walked closer to the evil mapmaker. "Are you ready to see what I can do?"

 


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was black in the room the pigman and map maker were forced into. 

"Ugh, how did we let this happen. We both know he's semi crazy. And we let our gaurds down." yelled Blame. 

"Hey leave him alone. He's been alone his entire life. And the fact that your yelling and that he can probably hear us isn't making this any better than it already is." hushed the pig man who was still sitting on the floor, comforted by the cold. 

In the room next to theirs the loveless map maker was practicing his magic on the only one who would be stupid enough to help him. Aureylian. (A/N: She's not to clever. So get over it). "Now Aurey how do you feel?" Asked vechs. 

The red head gazed as him once before turning back and staring at the wall.

"Do you know where Chad is?" She asked a little too fast. 

"Why yes I do, but you won't be wanting him anymore" whispered the devious goggled man. "aureylian you are no longer attracted to chad." growled Vechs. And as soon as she was head over heals for him. She was back to normal. "Now begone" he ordered and in a flash a puff of smoke appeared taking Aureu with it. 

"Now let the fun begin!"

**Author's Note:**

> *To the tune of Hit Me Baby One More Time* Comment Viewers One last time.  
> ^Please ignore this.


End file.
